Cancer
by SiameseGun
Summary: .MCR - Frank Iero. // Ana y Frank se aman. Ana y Frank son el uno para el otro. Ana y Frank se aman... Ana y Frank se despiden. Frank está triste. Ana... ya no siente nada.
1. CHAPTER 1

**Antes de leer:  
**ACLARO: Este Fanfic lo hice cuando me gustaba _My Chemical Romance, _y, como es de suponerse, ahora no me llama tanto la atención n.nU. Esta historia, si ya la habían leido, bueno, yo soy la **original** autora, solamente que cambié de cuenta.  
El Fanfic contiene **lemon**, _(no completamente, no se asusten n.nU),_ así que si eres menor de 18 abstente a leerlo. Obviamente, no son cosas del otro mundo, pero, si no te agrada ese tipo de cosas, sáltate las partes n.n  
No puedo removerlas simplemente por que son escenciales y sin ellas el Fanfic no quedaría bien o.o  
Eso es todo, disfruten n.n!!

**S**iamese**G**un. **s2**

**

* * *

**

**C a p í t u l o 1 :**

Era una mañana nublada, el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes y sabía que pronto iba a llover, lo que no me preocupaba ya que estábamos a finales de agosto, una fecha muy próxima a mi cumpleaños, odiaba esas épocas del año, ya que las calles tendían a inundarse y la mayoría de la gente salía con sus grandes sombrillas y nublaban las aceras con esos malditos, negros y lúgubres colores.

Caminé a paso apresurado por la acera, topando con millones de gentes con sus, antes mencionadas, sombrillas posadas encima de sus cabezas, pensando en cada cosa que les pasaba, cada problema, discusión o urgencia estaba plasmado en la cara de cada uno de ellos, suspiré. El mundo había empezado a hacerse cada día más y más aburrido conforme pasaba el tiempo, la rutina era la misma y no deseaba, para nada, vivir así lo que me faltaba por vivir.

Abrí la puerta del departamento de Alicia, ella y yo nos conocíamos desde que estábamos en la secundaria y éramos mejores amigas, ella, yo y por supuesto, su novio Mikey. Ella y yo no teníamos mucho en común, sin embargo compartíamos todo, secretos, dudas, problemas y muchas cosas más que las mejores amigas se supone que se deberían decir.

Iba a ayudarme a terminar de escribir mi maldito libro de una vez por todas, titulado "Rose Roll", era el cuarto y ya me estaba hastiando de la situación en la que me encontraba, cuando me quedaban unos diez capítulos para terminar me tornaba de una manera en la cual era irreconocible, ya que, el cansancio y la ansiedad se apoderaban de mi cuerpo y de mi cerebro, si es que tenía.

- Alicia, llegué 5 minutos antes de la cuenta... espero que no te molestes.- Dije, caminé hacia la cocina y nada, al comedor y tampoco.- ¿Donde estás?

- ¡Ana!- Gritó, saliendo de su habitación y abrazándome.- ¿Como estás?

- Bien... ¿tu?

- Genial... bueno, lista para empezar el...- Hizo una mueca misteriosa y dijo como en tono secreto:- ¿Proyecto?

Lanzé una carcajada y nos pusimos a trabajar de inmediato con una humeante taza de café, con mi laptop en mis piernas y ella a un lado, viendo todo lo que escribía, logramos avanzar un capítulo y medio, bueno, al menos era algo. Luego puse mi laptop sin cerrar el archivo sobre la mesa y nos pusimos a platicar de lo que había pasado conmigo recientemente.

- Habías estado saliendo con un chico... no recuerdo como se llamaba... creo que era Daniel... Ian... o... ¿como?- Preguntó, pensando.

- No salí con nadie.- Contesté simplemente, si había salido con alguien pero Alicia tenía una malísima memoria.- No sé de donde sacaste eso.

- No me mientas, porque si me mientes, vas a ver quien es en realidad Alicia Simmons.- Amenazó, con un dedo en el aire, haciendo que riera.

Tocaron el timbre de la puerta y Alicia se levantó corriendo, sabiendo que su amado estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

- Hola cari...- Alcanzó a decir, pero se calló.- Hola enano.

- Hola altita.- Saludó el, haciendo que Alicia riera.- ¿Como estás?

- Bien... ¿donde está Mikey?

- Ahí viene, el pobre se quedó bajando unas cosas del carro con Gerard.- Dijo, pasando.

- ¿Y tu no le ayudaste?

- Ellos no harían eso por...- Alcanzó a decir, pero me vió. Me paré al instante y sonreí.- Mí...

- Hola...- Dije, tímidamente.

- Ah enano, ella es mi mejor amiga Ana, ya te había hablado de ella¿no?.- Explicó, pero el se me quedaba viendo, como ido.

Era muy lindo, tenía unos ojos pardos que eran demasiado lindos, su cara y todo, a decir verdad y para ser franca, me había gustado desde que lo ví. Parecía una muy buena persona, un buen amigo en el cual confiar y esas cosas… pero desperté, no... claro que no. Estaba saliendo con un chico ya hacia dos semanas y todo era perfecto... mierda todo era perfecto pero... ¿Qué diablos hizo despertar dentro de mí esa emoción de poder correr hasta alcanzar mi libertad? Acaso... ¿De algún cierto modo ese chico me había flechado por dentro?. ¿O era muy estúpida y creía en el amor a primera vista?

- ¿Enano? Tierra llamando al enano...- Preguntó Mikey, tronando sus dedos frente a sus ojos, Gerard lo detuvo, con algo de risa.

- Déjalo, deja que siga viéndola. No creo que esté todo el día así.- Murmuró el.

Gerard era el hermano de Mikey. No tenía mucho contacto yo con el, pero Ali con el si, claro, era su cuñado.

- Ali... te traje tu bolso, lo dejaste en mi departamento ayer.- Dijo Mikey, besándola.

- Ay amor... ¿Por qué la trajiste? Podía haber ido en cualquier momento...- Contestó ella, con un tono seductor, caminando a la cocina.

El chico se me quedaba viendo aún ¿Que mierdas le pasaba?

- Disculpa... ¿Estás bien?- Pregunté, con algo de risa.- Alicia... ayúdame.

- ¿En qué?- Preguntó Ali, saliendo de la cocina.

- Mira hay una cosa que puedes hacer para despertarlo.- Dijo Gerard, levantándose.- No quiero que te enojes ¿ok?

Me pregunté que mierdas tenía en mente Gerard, negué con la cabeza y me agarró por sorpresa de mi cintura y me besó. Me quedé en shock y el chico reaccionó.

- Gerard, nunca vas a cambiar.- Dijo Mikey, desaprobando con su cabeza.

- Sí lo sé, acostúmbrense.- Contestó el, con un tono burlón, luego se volvió a mi.- Lo siento, pero mira, ya despertó.

Señaló al chico y este se sentó en el sofá.

- Bueno y... ¿como te llamas?- Pregunté.

- ¿Quien?- Preguntó el.

- Tú, enano.- Bromeó Mikey.

- Enano, así se llama.- Afirmó Gerard

- Ja, ja, ja...- Rió el, fingidamente.

- No ya, díganmelo.

- ¿Que cosa?- Preguntó Alicia.

- Su maldito nombre.- Mascullé, fingiendo enfado.

- ¿Tanto importa?- Preguntó el.

- No pero igual... tengo que saberlo.

- De todos modos me dirás enano.- Musitó el, con una tristeza en su cara, nadie aguantó lanzar una carcajada.

- Prometo que no te diré Enano.- Dije, cruzando dedos por detrás de mí.

- Hey Ana¿Estás cruzando dedos?- Preguntó Gerard, yo lo volteé a ver con risa y negué con la cabeza.

- Me llamo Frank... Frank Iero.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, que Gerard rompió.

- Bueno enamoraditos...- Dijo Gerard con tono burlón.- Yo me tengo que ir.

- ¿A donde?- Preguntó Mikey.

- ¿No te dije? Mierda Mikey…

- ¿Con tu novia?- Preguntó Alicia.

- Ya te dije que no tengo...- Murmuró el un poco sonrojado.

- Para mi que si tienes y te apuesto que has tenido sexo con ella más veces que Mikey con Alicia.- Dijo Frank, recargándose contra el sofá.

Todos nos le quedamos observando, sobre todo yo, con cara de asombro.

- Te digo Ana, es igual que tu de pervertido.- Musitó Alicia, yéndose a la cocina.- ¿Quieren café?

- No me lo ofrezcas porque me quedo, bien lo sabes.- Dijo Gerard.- No, yo no, me voy. Se despidió de todos y al final de mí.

- Siento lo del beso...- Murmuró, sonrojado.- Era necesario.

- No te preocupes.- Dije, negando con la cabeza.- Salúdame a tu novia.

Rió, nos despedimos y se fue, así que Mikey fue con Ali para ver unas cosas con el café, dejándonos a Frank y a mi solos en los sofás.

- ¿No te aburre?- Preguntó el, después de un silencio.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Sentarte así, toda correcta.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunté, totalmente desconcertada.

- ¿Porqué te sientas así?- Preguntó, poniéndose como yo.- Es incómodo.

- Para tí...- Murmuré.

- ¿No te duele el trasero?

Reí, Frank era muy divertido.

- Sí, pero... ¿que le hago?

- No sé, me alegro de no ser mujer.- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ay Enano...- Murmuré.- Eres tal y como te describió Alicia.

- No... ¿tu también diciéndome Enano?- Preguntó, un poco hartado.

- Era para probarte...- Hice un silencio.- Enano.

- A veces digo, para contradecir a todos los que me dicen Enano y esas cosas; el mundo es grande, es todo.

Reí, mierda Frank me entretenía demasiado.

- ¿Y de donde eres?- Pregunté yo.

- De Nueva Jersey ¿Tu?

- También.- Respondí, sonriendo.

- Lógico.- Afirmó el, acomodándose en su lugar del sofá.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté.

- Entonces es en este momento en el que el contesta: "Porque solo hay chicas lindas en Nueva Jersey"- Dijo Mikey, que estaba con Alicia desde la cocina viéndonos.

- Vaya que me conoces Mikey.- Murmuró Frank.

Alicia y yo reímos, entonces hubo un incómodo silencio, miré a Frank y luego me puse a ver todo el departamento.

- ¿Y Rose Roll?- Preguntó Mikey

- Mierda, el libro.- Dije, tomé la laptop y guardé el archivo.- Bien... ha avanzado poco pero es lo que hay.

- Estaba ayudándola, creo...- Murmuró Ali.

- ¿Rose Roll?- preguntó Frank.

- Mi libro, el que estoy escribiendo.- Dije, sonriendo.

- Ah...- murmuró el, nos vió a todos y sonrió.- Demonios me siento como si ustedes tuvieran algo de que hablar y yo cero en la conversación.

- Bueno te adentraremos algo en el tema...- Dijo Mikey, caminando hacia el sofá.

- Rose Roll es como... la vida de una persona la cual no puede escapar de sus adicciones y esas cosas.- Explicó Alicia, sentándose en las piernas de Mikey.- Ella es casada y tiene a un chico tras ella, pasan montones de conflictos y el final pues...

- El final es una mierda que no puedo escribir.- Murmuré, enfadada.- Pero veremos luego, la inspiración llega en cuanto menos te lo esperas.

- ¿Cuantos años llevas en esto?- Preguntó Frank.

- No tengo idea, tengo muy mala memoria.

- Al igual que yo.- Dijo Alicia, riendo.

- ¿Y por eso te olvidaste de que hoy íbamos a salir a cenar, no?- Preguntó Mikey, alzando una ceja.

- ¿Cenar?- Preguntó.

- Ahí esta la respuesta.- Murmuré yo.

- Bueno entonces eso quiere decir que...- Dijo Alicia, con una mirada pícara, mirándonos a Frank y a mí.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**C a p í t u l o 2 :**

- Mientras nosotros vamos a cenar a algún restaurante... ¿Porqué no ustedes hacen una cena aquí?- Preguntó Mikey, con una sonrisa. 

Frank y yo nos vimos por unos segundos, ambos sonreímos y negamos con la cabeza.

- ¿Porqué deberíamos de hacerlo?- Preguntó Frank.

- No tengo idea.- Dijo Alicia.- Pero sería divertido.

- No gracias.- Dije, secamente.

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Mikey.- La oferta es más que tentadora.

- ¿Olvidas que tengo que escribir Rose Roll y que en una maldita semana o dos vendrá mi jefe buscándola completa? No tengo inspiración Mikey... nada.- Dije, casi en un suspiro.

- Frank podría darte algo de inspiración.- Dijo Alicia, con una mirada pícara.

Miré a Alicia, alzando una ceja, Frank me miró a mi.

- Aparte mientras tu escribes el podría hacer la cena...- Alcanzó a decir Mikey, pero frank habló.

- ¿Estás loco? Ana podría morir intoxicada si llega a comer lo que yo cocino.

Reí, por dios, tenía un sentido del humor tan lindo y sus ojos me hechizaban por completo.

- Te podría enseñar a cocinar...- Dijo Alicia, Frank y yo nos miramos.

- Nunca van a aceptar un no por respuesta. ¿O sí?- Preguntamos los dos.

- Mmm... no.- Dijeron ellos, todo reímos y a final de cuentas, íbamos a cenar en casa de Frank, Mikey estaría con el toda la tarde dándole consejos y yo me iba a ir de compras con Alicia, para así matar el tiempo e ir a buscar algo para ver que nos poníamos esa noche.

- Alicia no sé, esto de la espera a que llegue la noche me está matando.- Murmuré, viendo un vestido en un local que habíamos entrado.

- Lo sabía.

- ¿Saber que?- Pregunté.

- Te gustó el Enano.- Dijo, con una sonrisa malévola.

- Me gustó, pero no sé... demonios no quiero enamorarme ahora.

- ¿Porqué? El enano es muy lindo y créeme, si no estuviera con Mikey yo podría ser su novia.- Murmuró, yo la miré con los ojos abiertos.- No te creas, era para sacar algo.

- Lo que pasa es que... no sé ¿El tiene novia?

- No tiene, tenía hace unos cuantos meses pero pelearon.- Suspiró, parecía algo agobiada por mis malditas preguntas que seguían y seguían.- Y cambiando de tema...

No alcancé a seguir oyendo lo que dijo, ya que un inmenso dolor de cabeza me dejó casi con los ojos en blanco. Caí al suelo y Alicia, asustada se hincó a mi lado, gritando que alguien por el amor de dios, la ayudara.

Estaba en un lugar blanco, lleno de flores, un carro alegórico con mi nombre estaba marchando tras de mí y una melodía tan dulce sonaba a mis espaldas, no tocaba el suelo con mis pies, llevaba una bata blanca y mi cabello oscuro volaba al compás de la música, decidí avanzar más y más para ver que sucedía, pero no había señal de nadie. Todo se tornó negro, millones de cosas estaban a mi alrededor y la música se había hecho fúnebre, se escuchaba el llanto de una niña llorar y de más hombres y mujeres llorando. ¿Que estaba pasando? Sonó otra melodía, era como de un carnaval, pero no un carnaval común y corriente, era como un desfile, un pequeño desfile que se iba formando. Millones de sargentos y chicas danzantes pasaron a mi lado, de una manera tan fugaz que hicieron que cayera. Alguien me extendió la mano y sentí como es que mis ojos se hacían blancos de nuevo.

- Ana... por favor di algo...- Dijo Frank, pasando un algodón con alcohol por mi nariz, estaba totalmente asustado.- ¡Reacciona maldita sea!

Moví mi cabeza para la derecha y Alicia se acercó a mí. Me levanté lentamente y pasé una mano a mi frente, abrí mis ojos y vi a Frank a mi lado, a Alicia con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y a Mikey consolándola.

- ¿Que pasó?- Pregunté, cerrando mis ojos de nuevo.

- Te desmayaste... pensé que te había pasado algo Ana... me asustaste mucho.- Murmuró Alicia, abrazándome.

- Me arde la cabeza... los ojos... todo.- Musité, casi en un susurro.

- Si no te sientes bien, podemos posponer la cena de hoy...- Dijo Frank, tomándome de la mano.

Miré mi mano, sonreí y el se sonrojó.

- No, no creas que te vas a salvar de mi fácilmente.- Contesté, con un tono burlón.- Usted, señor Iero, va a tener una cita conmigo quiera o no.

- Ese es el espíritu.- Comentó Alicia, antes de besar a Mikey.

- Espíritu y la mierda, van a ser casi las 8... ¿Que se van a poner?- Preguntó Mikey.

- Oh demonios.- Dijimos Alicia y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Que voy a ponerme?- Pregunté, sentándome a la orilla del sofá.

- No sé, pero sea lo que sea que se pongan se van a ver bellas.- Murmuró Mikey.

- Mmm.. ¿Podrían darnos una media hora para arreglarnos?- Preguntó Alicia.

- ¿O que tal si les damos todo día?- Bromeó Frank.

Lo miré y sonreí, entonces me di cuenta de algo que me había pasado. Algo en lo que fui demasiado tonta para reaccionar y bueno, era realidad y tenía que afrontarlo. Quisiera o no, no iba a sacármelo fácilmente de mi cabeza, no era para preocuparse, pues me agradaba la idea de tenerlo en mente y de seguirlo haciendo a menudo.

Frank me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado y estaba, por suerte o por desgracia, profundamente enamorada de el. Me encantaba decirlo; "me gusta, lo quiero, me vuelve loca" Sus hermosos ojos y sus perfectos labios, por los cuales moría por besarlos me parecían demasiado valiosos. ¿Estaba loca o simplemente enamorada? Bueno, al decir loca me refiero a estar completamente enamorada de el, pero... ¡Si apenas lo conocía!. ¿Como una persona se podría haber enamorado de otra solo así?

Y fue el simple hecho de estar loquita por el lo que provocó retrasarme para estar lista, ser muy detallista y cambiarme como mil veces para estar perfecta. ¿Que iba a hacer? Tratar de seducirlo, demasiada perra diría yo pero no me importaba, bueno era mi vida ¿Y qué? Si alguien me gustaba trataba de hacer lo que quisiera. Y sabía que si esa noche no le declaraba a Frank lo que sentía, iba a vagar con esa pena todo lo que restaba del día y me agarraría mes entero con esa maldita agonía.

Frank iba a saber de una vez por todas que era lo que sentía y Alicia.. Alicia no lo sabía aún, no se lo había dicho ya que bueno, estaba buscando el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión que ni me dio tiempo de escucharla.

- Ana...- Murmuró, viéndome ir y venir de la cocina a mi cuarto y viceversa.- ¡Ana!

- ¿Que pasó?- Dije, poniéndome frente a ella.

- Faltan 20 minutos para irnos... ¿Porqué estás tan apurada?

- Es que Alicia no sé... es Frank.- Solté, me tapé la boca con la mano y corrí a mi habitación.

Escuché a Alicia gritar un "¡Lo sabía!" y reírse hasta caerse del sofá. Fue hacia mi cuarto con una súper sonrisa y vió que estaba maquillándome.

- ¿Quieres al Enano?- Preguntó, tomando un brillo del peinador.

- No lo sé...- Susurré, con una sonrisa.- Alicia te juro que nunca estuve más enamorada de alguien más que de el... y pues...

- Fue amor a primera vista, lo sabía. ¡Alicia Simmons nunca se equivoca!- Grito, entonces sonó el timbre.

- Ay mierda... ¿Como me veo?. ¿Maquillaje, ropa, falda.. todo esta en orden?- Pregunté, ahogándome con las palabras.

- Estas hermosa, pero no entiendo... faltan 20 minutos aún.- Musitó, con una mueca de duda.- Ve a abrir, si es Frank, salúdalo de beso y... ¡Espera!

Tomó un perfume de mi mesita de noche y lo roció por todo mi cuerpo. Me dio una vuelta y me deseó suerte. Me arreglé la falda blanca que traía y una blusita rosa de rayas blancas horizontales, me arreglé el cabello y suspiré. Abrí la puerta y una sonrisa tímida se formó en mis labios.

- Hola Ana.- Dijo Mikey, dándome un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Está Ali?

- En mi cuarto... y cuidado, es MI cuarto, no el suyo.- Advertí y el rió.

- No te preocupes, aún no es hora de hacer eso.- Me guiñó un ojo y fué a mi cuarto.

Miré a Frank, que venía tras Mikey, al verme se quedó con la boca semi abierta, me miró de arriba a abajo, haciendo que me ruborizara.

- Te ves preciosa, hermosa, bella, linda...- Dijo, casi atragantándose con todas las palabras.

- Gracias... tu te ves muy, muy bien.

Me dio un beso muy cerca de mis labios, por lo que me confundí y lo dejé pasar. En eso salieron Alicia y Mikey de mi cuarto.

- ¿Porqué llegaron 20 minutos antes?- Pregunté, sentándome en el sofá, cerca de donde estaba sentado Frank.

- ¿20 minutos?- Preguntó Mikey.- Pero Ana, pasan 5 de las 8...

Alicia lanzó una carcajada y yo la miré con reproche.

- ¡Tenía que hacer algo para que te calmaras, parecías un torbellino!- Dijo, aún riendo.

- ¿Estabas nerviosa?- Me preguntó Frank, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Nerviosa, yo? Alicia inventa...- Dije, tratando de dispersar ese comentario.

- Bueno... cambiando de tema...- Musitó Mikey.- ¿Listas para irnos?

Asentimos con la cabeza y fui a mi cuarto para buscar un abrigo negro, ya que afuera hacía frío. Abrieron la puerta, yo pensé que era Alicia así que no dije nada. Me tomó de la mano y me volteó hacia el.

- Te prometo... que esta noche va a ser especial.- Dijo Frank, dándome un suave beso en los labios.

Me abrazó y me quedé ahí, plasmada sin saber que hacer. Dios lo amaba, lo amaba tanto.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**C a p í t u l o 3 :**

Ni siquiera recuerdo como fue que salimos de ahí, si salí completamente ruborizada o no, si me dio más besos, solo sabía que estábamos en el carro de Frank rumbo a un restaurante al cual iban a ir Mikey y Alicia, lo de ellos estaba planeado: Ir a una cena romántica en un restaurante, caminar por el parque y luego ir a la casa de Mikey, sin embargo con Frank no teníamos nada planeado, casi ni nos conocíamos y yo ya creía amarlo como para darle toda mi vida si era necesario. 

Alicia y Mikey bajaron del auto, Frank y yo quedamos en un absoluto silencio y este condujo hacia su departamento lentamente.

- Y... ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?- Pregunté, rompiendo el silencio.

- No sé, alquilé unas películas para verlas... pero no sé si te gusten.

- No importa cual sea la película, sino con quien la veas...- Musité sonriendo, mirando por la ventana, Frank me vió y sonrió.

- Bueno... ya llegamos.- Dijo, estacionando su auto.- Es mejor que te pongas eso.- Advirtió, señalando mi abrigo.- Hace un frío de los mil demonios afuera.

- Ni tanto...- Murmuré.

Bajé del carro y sí, Frank tenía razón, hacía frío. Me quise poner el abrigo pero temblé demasiado, Frank vió que ocupaba ayuda así que se acercó. Pasó sus manos por las mangas de mi abrigo y me lo colocó de una manera tan dulce que pude apreciar que fué muy delicado. Me abrochó el cierre hasta arriba y me tomó de la mano, subimos al ascensor y ví como es que me miraba de reojo, reí, al parecer estaba nervioso.

- ¿Te gustan las películas de miedo?- Preguntó, abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

- Algo... ¿y a ti?

- Me encantan, ahora... pasa, estás en tu casa.- Se corrió a un lado y pasé, cerró la puerta y me senté en el sofá.

- ¿Vives solo?- Pregunté, quitándome mi abrigo, cuando el estaba en la cocina preparando rosetas de maíz.

- Sí, por ahora. A veces cuando hay conflictos con la banda usan mi departamento como un cuarto de huéspedes.

- Ah... debe ser abrumador.- Musité.

- ¿Que vengan?

- No, que peleen. Cuando yo peleaba con Alicia... pasábamos horas sin hablarnos y haciéndonos gestos que a final de cuentas terminaban por hacernos reír.- Expliqué.- Un día se enojó porque derramé soda en su almohada preferida... hizo un berrinche enorme.

- Debo imaginarme, Alicia es muy berrinchuda, al igual que Mikey.- Susurró, sentándose a mi lado con los DVD's y las rosetas de maíz.- Pareciera que están hechos con el mismo molde.

- Si lo sé, a veces creo que cada quien tiene un alma gemela en una parte del mundo... no sé si algún día vaya a encontrarla...- Musité, tristemente.

- Tranquila.- Dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.- Sé que la encontrarás.

Sonreí y nos pusimos a ver las películas que había rentado, ninguna la conocía pero ví una que me encantó.

- El cadáver de la... ¿Novia?- Pregunté, viendo un DVD.

- Una de mis favoritas, no sé porqué la renté.

- ¿Que tal si la vemos?- Dije, sonriendo.- Debe estar muy buena.

- Esa entonces.

La colocó y apagó las luces, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, sonriendo. Me estaba derritiendo casi al sentir que Frank estaba ahí, a mi lado. La película estaba súper entretenida, a veces me tomaba tantitos minutos para apreciar como es que Frank la veía toda, si, estaba completamente enamorada de el y no sabía que hacer, si decirle o no.

La película se acabó dos horas más tarde, me había encantado, los personajes y la manera en la cual se desarrolla el papel de la novia muerta y todo eso... no sabía porqué a Frank le gustaba tanto pero no me importó. El DVD se apagó, quedándonos en la completa oscuridad.

Me acurruqué contra el pecho de Frank, sintiendo su calidez, me abrazó con dulzura y nos acomodamos en el sofá, lo miré, o traté de hacerlo entre la oscuridad, pero no conseguí nada. Sentí como es que su respiración se iba acercando más y más a mí, nuestros labios se juntaron haciendo de esto un momento mágico, especial y bello. Nos separamos y el encendió una lamparita de una mesa que estaba ahí.

- Te quiero tanto Frank...- Solté de repente, Frank sonrió, quise matarme en ese momento, ya que no decía nada y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

- Yo... yo también, demasiado.- Me volvió a besar, de manera muy dulce.- Tenía miedo de que pensaras si te lo decía, estaba hecho un maldito desastre antes de pasar a recogerlas, no sabía si decirte lo que siento por tí.

Sonreí y lo volví a besar, pero con más calidez, subiendo encima de el. Me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a bajar sus manos. Me detuve. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Era la primera cita... ¡La primera!. ¿Como podríamos tener sexo en una primera cita? Por dios que estábamos desubicados pero no nos dió importancia. Comenzó a bajar sus manos más y más, recorriendo mis piernas con sus suaves manos, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo con una gran necesidad de sentirme suya.

- Frank... Frank...- Susurré.- ¿No crees que vamos... demasiado rápido?

- Rápido y la mierda... te necesito Ana... sin ti yo no soy nada...- Dijo, sintiendo que el placer se agobiaba de su cuerpo.- Quiero sentirte mía... solo mía y de nadie más.

- Frank...- Dije, separándolo un poco de mí.- Hazme tuya.

Sonrió y me besó de manera muy apasionada mientras nos acariciábamos, le comencé a desbotonar la camisa mientras el me sacaba mi falda, pasó mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y me colgué de su cuello con ambos brazos, sin dejar de besarlo.

- Agárrate.- Dijo, se levantó y caminó a un cuarto, que supuse, era su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta con llave y me llevó hacia la cama, me recostó y me vió, sonrió tiernamente y se recostó sobre mí. Terminé de sacarle la camisa y la tiré a un lado de la cama, repartí besos pequeños en su pecho, mientras el me sacaba mi blusa. Antes de que me diera cuenta Frank ya me había desnudado por completo y todavía no se quitaba su pantalón. Le bajé el cierre y lo deslicé lentamente hacia abajo, tirándolo a los pies de la cama.

Acarició mis pechos de una manera increíble, haciéndome creer que era la mujer más feliz sobre toda la faz de la tierra. Tomó su bóxer negro y se lo quitó de una vez por todas, mientras yo lo miraba, embelesada. Me llevó más encima de la cama, cerca del respaldo, me recargó y apoyó mi frente contra su frente.

- Te prometo que seré cuidadoso...- Musitó, mirándome con la mirada más tierna de todas.- Te amo Ana, te amo.

Me besó y separó mis piernas de una manera delicada, tratando de no lastimarme. Entró en mí y yo lanzé un gemido de placer, esto se transformó rápidamente en un va y ven, haciendo que los dos perdiéramos la noción del tiempo, los dos sudábamos, sin embargo no se detenía, Frank parecía no cansarse y no quería romper sus momentos de concentración que se daba cuando me penetraba, el respaldo de la cama golpeteaba contra la pared una y otra vez pero no nos importaba, nada nos importaba, solo ser felices. El cuarto estaba repleto de gemidos de los dos, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se vino abajo conmigo, lo recargué contra mi pecho, su respiración estaba agitadísima, al igual que la mía, no parecíamos rendirnos ante el sueño, ninguno cerraba los ojos pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos momentos... ese momento tan mágico y especial para nosotros dos... cuando nos hicimos uno mismo, cuando nos entregamos nuestro amor por primera vez...

- Ana... te amo tanto...- Susurró, yo reí.

- Eres tan bueno...- Musité, riendo.- Tienes que darme clases algún día de estos.

- Con gusto.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré. Frank había sido la primera persona que me había flechado al instante, la primera persona de la cual yo había quedado enamorada al verlo y finalmente, habíamos terminamos como cada uno deseó.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**C a p í t u l o 4 : **

Desperté media hora más tarde, Frank dormía como un bebé a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura. Me levanté tantito para ir al baño pero sentí como es que todo se tornaba de color negro, caí al piso sin hacer mucho ruido y me llevé una mano a la frente, cuando estuve mejor me coloqué la camisa de Frank y caminé hacia el baño.

Salí y ví que Frank estaba volteado hacia el otro lado, abrazando una almohada. Me recosté a su lado y lo abrazé, sintiendo su calidez de nuevo, lo amaba demasiado que llegué a temer a perderlo antes de dormir.

El teléfono sonó y oí maldecir a Frank, que al parecer venía hacia el cuarto.

- ¿Diga?- Preguntó el.- Ah no Gee... no. En unas dos horas estoy allá ¿Ok?... Sí... mierda Gerard, haces muchas preguntas... No... nos vemos.

Cortó y me senté en la cama, recargándome en una almohada. Llegó al cuarto con una bandeja que contenía unos cafés y tostadas, se sentó a mi lado y me besó en mi mejilla.

- Frank... no era necesario.- Susurré, mirándolo.

- Es necesario, tengo que agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Me sonrojé y desayunamos tranquilamente, conversando de qué íbamos a hacer esa tarde, terminamos de desayunar y dejó la bandejita a un lado. Me miró con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y se acercó a mí, acorralándome con sus brazos.

- Frankie... tengo que ir con Alicia.- Musité, a manera de súplica.

- ¿Puede esperar, no?

- Creo que sí, pero necesito escribir... por favor...- Dije, besándolo.

- Mmm... no.

- Frank.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres hermoso.- Musité, pasando mi mano por su mejilla.- Te quiero tanto…

- Yo también... bueno basta ¿Vas a bañarte?

Se sentó en la cama y yo me paré de ella.

- Sí, digo, si me prestas tu ducha.

- Mi ducha es tuya.- Dijo, cerrando sus ojos, caminé hacia ella con mi ropa y ví que se me quedaba viendo, así que me volteé.- Te ves tan sexy con esa camisa que podría ir en este instante y hacerte el amor.

Reí y me metí a bañarme, me estaba enjabonando mis brazos cuando una mano se asomó por la puerta de la ducha, entró a ella y dí un respingo.

- Me asustaste...- Dije, tocándome el corazón.- No vuelvas a...

Alcanzé a decir, pero me besó de una manera muy apasionada, me separó de el, pasó una mano por mi frente, quitándome el cabello mojado que se había pegado con el agua.

- ¿Sabes que te amo, no?- Preguntó.

- Más que nada en el mundo... yo también te amo.

Lo besé, me rodeó con sus brazos, bajando por toda mi espalda y tocándome cada vez más y más.

- Frank... se nos va a hacer tarde si seguimos haciendo... esto...- Murmuré, ya no aguantaba más, quería que me hiciera suya en ese mismo instante.

- Que importa... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Frank me recargó contra la pared, besó mi cuello mientras yo sentía que mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

- Frank, no... tengo que ir con Alicia.- Dije, secamente y lo separé de mí. Me enrollé en una toalla y me cambié, el seguía viéndome desde la ducha, lo oí maldecir y apagó el agua.

Recogí mi abrigo y fui por la bandeja al cuarto de Frank, la dejé en la cocina y volví a su cuarto, me recargué en el umbral de la puerta y lo ví, se terminó de poner una camisa café y me vió, se acercó y me tomó por la cintura.

- Lo siento, fui un imbécil.- Murmuró, con la cabeza agachada.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla y me vió.

- No podría enojarme contigo por nada del mundo, por nada.

Nos besamos y bajamos al lobby, subimos a su carro y condujo hacia el departamento de Alicia. Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió Mikey, puso una cara de "Quiero saber porqué no viniste anoche, Frank" luego vino Alicia, poniéndome a mí la misma cara.

- Pasen, los estuvimos esperando.- Dijo Alicia, corriéndose.

Pasamos tomados de la mano y nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Veamos, explíquenos porque ayer no llegó Ana al departamento.- Dijo Mikey, con una mirada desafiante.

- No llegamos porque...- Murmuré, tratando de inventar algo.

- Porque Ana y yo dormimos juntos.- Completó Frank, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Alicia no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada y gritar: "¡Lo sabía, par de pervertidos!"

- Pero tu cállate Alicia, que cuando tu llegaste la primera vez con Mikey llegaste en muy mal estado, no creas que no lo noté.- Dije, mirándola de arriba abajo.

- ¿Yo? Eh... si claro...- Murmuró, sonrojada, Frank rió.

- No tiene nada de malo.- Dijo Frank.- ¿O si?

- Nada Enano, solo queríamos molestarlos.- Contestó Mikey, sonriendo.

- Bueno yo los dejo, tengo que escribir, o tratar de hacerlo...- Murmuré, tomé mi laptop y me fuí al balcón.

Estuve metida ahí como una hora y media, tecleando sin parar, dios mío. ¡Lo estaba haciendo¡Estaba escribiendo otro capítulo! Me recargué en la silla en la que estaba y me llevé una mano a la frente, ví todo lo que había escrito, lo suficiente como para dos capítulos.

Entré al departamento con una sonrisa y Frank me vió.

- ¿Donde están Ali y Mikey?- Pregunté.

- Ven...- Murmuró, extendiéndome un brazo, me senté a su lado y me abrazó.- No lo sé, creo que fueron a la casa de Mikey, ese Mikey no se aguanta.

Reí y lo besé, nos quedamos platicando de varias cosas, preguntándonos donde estarían metidos Alicia y Mikey, entonces nos pusimos a platicar del libro.

- Así que escribiste 2 capítulos...- Susurró, alzando una ceja.

- Sí, avanzé mucho, espero que lo que siga no sea difícil, o me las veré negras para terminarlo.

- Sea difícil o no, podrás escribirlo.- Murmuró, sonriendo.- Y si necesitas inspiración... ya sabes...

- ¡Frank, eres un pervertido!- Exclamé, mirándolo.- Aunque... es demasiado tentadora la oferta…

Reímos y luego llegaron Alicia y Mikey, les preguntamos que donde habían ido y dijeron que por ahí, Frank y yo nos dimos una mirada cómplice y no los dejamos en paz hasta que confesaron que habían estado en el departamento de Mikey.

- Lo que sucede es que ustedes, vienen como si esta fuera su casa y nos quitan nuestro espacio.- Dijo Mikey, harto de tantas preguntas.

- Si quieres nos vamos...- Murmuré, mirando al suelo.

- Si. Largo.- Masculló Alicia, yo la miré, ofendida. Ella lanzó una carcajada.- Sabes que amo joderte con eso.

- Eres mala...- Susurré.

Me levanté para hablar con Alicia a solas pero comenzé a sentirme mal de nuevo.

- Ay no por favor...- Dije, me puse una mano en los ojos y caí al piso.

Corrieron hacia mí y me sentaron al sofá. Respiraba con dificultad, Frank me tomaba de los hombros y Mikey estaba arrodillado ante mí. Alicia trajo un vaso con agua, con los ojos llorosos, me lo dió y muy apenas pude tomarlo.

Un ruido inmenso se apoderaba de mi cerebro, haciendo que cerrara mis ojos con más intensidad.

- Voy... voy a...- Logré decir, haciendo que todos me vieran.

- Ana... ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Alicia, con la voz quebrada.

Sentía que algo espeso se venía desde mi estómago hacia mi garganta, no podía respirar bien y sentía que me estaba ahogando.

Corrí al baño y me encerré, Frank Mikey y Alicia gritaban al otro lado que les abriera por el amor de dios, pero yo no les hacía caso. Me hinqué en el retrete y cerré mis ojos, unas lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos y ese líquido espeso comenzó a fluir de mi garganta, cada vez con más volumen y haciendo muchísimo ruido. Así estuve cinco minutos hasta que el vómito cesó, me sentía una mierda, me ardía el estómago y mi garganta también, abrí mis ojos y ví que mi ropa y mi boca estaban manchadas de sangre. Me asusté, aborrecía la sangre.

Comenzé a llorar cada vez más y más, completamente en shock, no sabía que tenía y no quería saberlo, pues me aterraba que fuera a ser. Abrí la puerta y los tres me miraron, Alicia ahogó un grito y Mikey la cubrió contra su pecho. Frank me ayudó a limpiarme y Alicia fué junto con Mikey a mi departamento por algo de ropa. Me sentó en el sofá y me miró, con cara de preocupación, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sin quererlo me eché a llorar en sus brazos, completamente frustrada y sin entender nada.

- Princesa... todo va a estar bien... tranquila.- Murmuró, acariciando mi cabello.

- Tengo miedo Frankie... mucho miedo...- Solté de repente, el me abrazó, pegándome más a el.

- Conmigo no te va a pasar nada... nada.

Sonreí y llegó Alicia con mi ropa, me cambié y luego nos pusimos a conversar en la sala, mientras yo escribía, o trataba de hacerlo, mi libro, no se me ocurría nada de nada, me dió un gran ataque de ira y comenzé a escribir muertes en la historia y cosas que nunca debería de poner en el libro, cosas que no tenían nada que ver, tecleando fuertemente, haciendo que todos se asustaran. Paré, me llevé una mano a la boca y los ví.

- Maté a Rose...- Murmuré.- ¡Oh dios mío maté a Rose!

- ¿La protagonista?- Preguntó Mikey, alzando una ceja.

Asentí, mierda, cuando mataba a los protagonistas sabía que el libro no iba para nada bien y lo tomaba como un definitivo, que el libro pronto iba a acabar y nadie iba a comprarlo, me estaba frustrando demasiado, necesitaba un descanso, un gran descanso. Mi teléfono celular sonó y contesté.

- Ana... soy Will, tu jefe.- dijo el, del otro lado del teléfono.

- Ah hola Will... ¿Que pasó?

- Necesito que pronto termines el libro, la editorial se esta cansando de la espera y... no lo sé Ana, todo esto se viene abajo por tu culpa.

Cerré mis ojos, mierda, mi pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

- Lo siento, he tenido una mala racha de inspiración.- Murmuré, apenada.

- Pues no sé como vas a hacerlo, pero es mejor que vayas batiendo cielo mar y tierra para que termines ese maldito libro o si no, tu carrera queda aquí.- Sentenció, sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo.

- No te preocupes, voy a terminarlo cuanto antes. Siento la demora.

- Espero que en unos cinco días esté listo, es tu fecha límite para terminar de escribirlo.

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, lo tendré listo.- Dije, con un hilo de voz.- Nos vemos.

Corté y me quedé viendo al sofá, tomé la laptop y borré lo que había escrito, con una maldita tristeza.

- Frank... ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?- Pregunté, casi sin voz.

- Claro, vamos.


	5. CHAPTER 5

**C a p í t u l o 5 : **

Guardé mis cosas y subimos a su auto, me miró, algo preocupado. Volteé hacia el y le sonreí, me acerqué y le dí un beso en los labios. Fuimos a mi departamento en silencio y justo apenas entramos nos tumbamos en el sofá, comenzó a darme pequeños besos en la mejilla, diciendo todo lo que me quería, mientras yo pensaba en algo que pudiera hacer para arreglar lo del libro. No encontraba nada así que no me di otra opción.

- Necesito que me inspires Frank, te necesito.- Supliqué, el sonrió.

- Cuando tú quieras mi amor.

Me sentó en sus piernas y me besó con más pasión que la que había usado la noche anterior, me llevó a mi cuarto y cerró la puerta. Mientras nos acariciábamos cada vez más y más sobre mi cama se me ocurrió algo.

- Espera... tengo una gran idea.- Murmuré, dejándolo a un lado.

Me miró irme hacia el baño, quedándose casi con la boca abierta, extrañado por haberlo dejado así. Cambié las cosas del baño, llené la bañera y me arreglé mi blusa para que me viera sexy, me moví el cabello y me quité el pantalón, abrí la puerta y me recargué en el umbral de ella, Frank alzó una ceja.

- Ven acá, enano travieso.- Murmuré, incitándolo a venir con un dedo.

Se acercó a mi como un rayo y mientras nos besábamos nos quitábamos la ropa, se metió el en la bañera y luego yo, encima de el. Nos besamos de una manera muy dulce y luego el se puso encima de mí, haciendo que el agua de la tina rebalsara y cayera al piso, mojando la ropa.

- Se mojó la ropa...- Murmuré, con algo de risa.

- No la necesitaremos.- Dijo solamente, besando mi cuello.

Pasé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y entró en mí, mordí mi labio inferior y sonreí, me penetró varias veces más, haciendo que yo gimiera su nombre y el el mío. Frank se vino conmigo pronto, tuve la impresión de querer quedarme ahí para siempre, para toda la vida, sin embargo y desgraciadamente, no se podía. Nos quedamos ahí, yo seguía en esa posición y el estaba dentro de mí. Estaba temblando, ya que la puerta del baño seguía abierta y la ventana estaba también abierta, Frank lo notó al instante y salió de mí, fué por una toalla y me enrolló en ella, llevándome en brazos.

- Frank... ¿Porqué haces todo esto por mí?- Pregunté, una vez que me había recostado en la cama.

- Porque te amo, te amo demasiado.

Estuvimos ahí un rato más, esperando a que la ropa se secara hasta que lo estuvo y nos cambiamos. Nos volvimos a recostar en la cama, en completo silencio. Sonreí malévolamente y Frank rió.

- ¿Tienes una idea?- Preguntó el.

- Creo que sé lo que le falta al libro...- Musité, el sonrió.

- Me alegro que te haya servido mi técnica.

Reí y fui por mi laptop, me senté y la puse a mi derecha, Frank se recostó sobre mi vientre, viendo el techo, estuve tecleando como una hora y media hasta que la "técnica", como la llamaba Frank, dejó de hacer efecto. Guardé el archivo y la dejé sobre la mesa.

- ¿Que tal te fué?- Preguntó, viéndome a los ojos.

- Perfecto, avanzé 3 capítulos más... creo que esto de la técnica tenemos que repetirlo a menudo...- Murmuré, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Enserio? Porque por mí encantado.

Reímos y luego fuimos a la cocina, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y nos empezaba a dar hambre. Mientras preparaba un espagueti Frank me observaba con atención, ya que el quería "aprender" a cocinar por si en algún momento se necesitaba, yo sonreí al oír esto, ya que así como Frank me ayudaba, yo también lo ayudaba a el.

- Viertes la salsa y listo.- Musité, dejando un cucharón al lado de la cacerola en la que estaba el espagueti, noté que estaba ido, mirando al suelo así que fuí y lo abrazé.- ¿Pasa algo mi amor?

- Nada... es solo que me perdí tu clase de cocina por andar pensando... lo siento

- Otro día será, entonces.- Suspiré, sonriendo.- Y... ¿en qué pensabas?

- En tu y yo en la cama en este momento...- Murmuró, sonriendo malévolamente.

- No, enserio... ¿En qué pensabas?

- En lo que pasó esta tarde...- Dijo, como algo apenado.- Lo siento pero fué un susto horrendo y no puedo sacarme la imagen de tú con la boca llena de...

- Calla.- Dije, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.- No es hora de hablar de eso.

- Pero... ¿Que pasará si te llega a suceder algo? Tienes que ir con el médico mi amor.

- Frank no seas tan escandaloso, algo me cayó mal y eso... no creo que sea grave...

- ¿Y si lo es?- Preguntó, viéndome con su carita de preocupado.

- Te apuesto a que no lo es.

- Prométeme que mañana irás al médico.

- Frank no es para tanto...

- ¿No te importa tu salud o qué?- Preguntó, algo molesto.

- Me importa, sí, pero no es para tanto Frank, cálmate.

- Es que princesa... no sé que llegaría a hacer si a ti te pasara algo... me preocupo demasiado, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Estás exagerando...

- ¿Estoy exagerando? Perdón pero hago lo que debería de hacer, si no me preocupara ahora mismo estaría haciéndote el amor en vez de estar discutiendo.- Se apresuró a decir, yo sonreí.

- A ver, hagamos algo.- Propuse, viéndolo a los ojos.- Si estás exagerando hoy no duermes conmigo.

- Y si no exagero... me dejarás hacerte todo lo que quiera yo esta noche.

- Hecho.

Corrimos hacia el living y llamamos a Alicia y a Mikey, pusimos el altavoz y contestaron.

- ¿Aló?- Preguntó Mikey, soñoliento.

- Hola Mikey, te queremos preguntar algo.- Dijo Frank.

- Si es sobre tener sexo... olvídenlo.- Contestó Mikey, dispuesto a colgar.

- No, no es de eso.- Me apresuré a decir.

- Llama a Alicia.- Propuso Frank, Mikey la llamó y se sentó con el teléfono en mano.

- ¿Que pasó?- Preguntó ella.

- Frank estaba pensando en lo que pasó en la tarde...- Dije, mirándolo.- Dice que no exagera cuando dice que vaya a un médico pero yo digo que sí.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Preguntó Mikey.

- ¿Quien de los dos tiene razón?- Preguntó Frank.

- ¿Para que quieren saberlo?- Preguntó Alicia.

- ¡Solo díganlo!- Exclamé, los dos parecieron dudar un poco.

- Frank tiene razón.- Dijeron los dos al unísono, colgando.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Frank, mierda, había perdido.

- Perdiste princesa...- Murmuró, sentándose a mi lado.

- Mmm... si, lo sé.

- Tienes que cumplir...- Dijo a mi oído, besándome.

- Primero cenemos, me muero de hambre.

Cenamos tranquilamente y la hora se pasó, ví el reloj mientras estábamos viendo la televisión en la sala, eran las 11 en punto. Traté de levantarme del sofá pero Frank me detuvo, con una gran sonrisa.

- No Frankie... por favor, quiero dormir.

- Perdiste la apuesta...

- Está bien ¿que tengo que hacer?

Me susurró unas cosas al oído y yo lo miré, con la boca abierta.

- Dios mío Frank, todo menos eso.

- Eso o...- Murmuró, diciéndome más cosas al oído.

Abrí mi boca y mordí mi labio, como pensando.

- ¿O las dos?- Se preguntó el a sí mismo.

- No tienes remedio¿verdad?- Le pregunté, sonriendo.- La segunda, va que va, nadie nos va a ver.

- Entonces las dos.

- No, una y si quieres...- Murmuré, jugando con su cabello.- ¿Te gusta?

Frank solo me miraba, embelesado. Su plan era que yo lo seduciera hasta que el llegara a la agonía y me hiciera suya de una manera feroz y lenta, agoniosa y maravillosa a la vez, la verdad ni sabía de donde sacaba tantas cosas, pero no me importaba.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, bajé por su pecho, desbotonando su blusa. Me senté en sus piernas y me apoyé con fuerza sobre ellas, sintiéndolo más y más cerca de mí. Le removí el hombro de su camisa y lo besé, bajando más y más.

- Basta, quiero que seas mía ya.- Dijo, sin aguantar más.

Me tomó en brazos y me tiró al suelo.

- ¿En el suelo? Frank Iero, no tienes modales.- Bromeé, con mis brazos entrelazados con su cuello.

- Que importa donde sea ¿o si?

- La verdad no...- Dije, riendo.

Me besó el cuello y yo me quedé en shock, algo comenzaba a fluir por mi garganta. Cerré mis ojos, "genial momento para joder con mis estúpidos problemas." pensé, me separé de Frank y me tomé la frente. El apenas me vió me llevó casi empujándome al baño y me hincó en el retrete.

Cuando ese episodio acabó me senté en el suelo, mirándolo fijamente, Frank me abrazó, diciéndome que al otro día quisiera o no iba a ir al medico con Alicia.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.- Susurré, el se levantó para ayudarme pero hablé.- Siento haber arruinado tu noche...

- Otro día será, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- Dijo, extendiéndome una mano, la tomé y caminamos al cuarto tomados de la mano.

Me quitaba la ropa mientras el me observaba.

- ¿Que crees que podrá ser?- Pregunté, mientras me quitaba la blusa en el closet.

- No lo sé, nunca llego a la respuesta correcta cuando lo pienso...

Terminé y me quedé en ropa interior, me sumergí entre las sábanas y entre los cálidos brazos de Frank y antes de dormir el susurró:

- No creo que sea tan grave, y si lo es...

Se quedó callado, como esperando a que de sus labios surgiera una respuesta, estaba comenzando a asustarme.

- No lo será, confía en mí.- Dije, abrazándolo, el me abrazó y nos dormimos.

Pasada la noche el silencio abrumaba todo el departamento, abrí mis ojos y supe que Frank estaba despierto, ya que me estaba acariciando el cabello.

- No sabes cuanto temo perderte...- Murmuró.- Eres tan... linda... eres perfecta... si te llegas a ir... me moriría... demonios, cuanto daría por saber que tienes...

Sus palabras hicieron que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, no supe si de felicidad, tristeza o miedo, cosa que me confundió, fingí estar dormida y lo abrazé, cuando supe que estaba dormido susurré:

- Yo también moriría si tu me llegaras a hacer falta... te amo tanto...


	6. CHAPTER 6

**C a p í t u l o 6: **

A la mañana siguiente oí como es que Frank se levantaba, hacía un montón de cosas y luego me daba un beso en la boca. Abrí los ojos y ví frente a mí una bandejita con el desayuno, con una nota que decía: "Siento no haberme quedado contigo, me acaban de decir que tenemos que ir a un programa... creo que lo había olvidado, te dejo millones de besos y disfruta el desayuno, llego cerca del medio día. Tu cariño del otro lado de la línea, Frankie."

Reí y desayuné, disfrutando cada cosa que Frank había cocinado, la verdad no le había salido tan mal, cuando terminé dejé la bandejita en la cocina y me puse a arreglar el departamento, cuando ví el reloj eran las 10:23, así que llamé a Alicia para decirle que si íbamos al médico.

- No puedo Ana... estoy acá con los chicos, en el programa.- Explicó.

- ¡No me digas que jodí en medio del programa!- Grité, ella rió.

- No, yo fui al baño en un corte y llamaste.

- Mierda... ¿a que horas vuelves?- Pregunté.

- Como a las 11, mejor vete a hacerte los exámenes y luego vas a mi departamento.

- Me da flojera...- Susurré.

- Bueno, voy para allá.- Dijo, fingiendo enfado.

- Gracias, te veo acá en mi departamento.

Me cambié y en 20 minutos llegó Alicia, nos subimos a su carro y fuimos hacia el hospital, hablamos con una señorita de la recepción y nos dijo que esperáramos en la sala que estaba fuera del consultorio del Dr. Madison.

- Oye... ¿y si estas embarazada?- Supuso Alicia, con ojos brillantes.

- No creo Alicia, uno, Frank y yo llevamos apenas 2 días de estar juntos y dos. ¿Como voy a poder embarazarme tan rápido?

- No lo sé, de seguro se la pasan todo el día haciéndolo...- Murmuró, mirándome con una mirada malévola.

- No, claro que no.

- Si claro... mira ahí viene el doctor.- Dijo, señalándolo.

- Buenos días señorita...

- Iero.- Se adelantó a decir Alicia, yo la miré.

- Señorita Iero, por favor pase conmigo a la sala de exámenes.

Me sacaron un examen de sangre y otro de orina, para ver si todo andaba bien, luego de eso me mandaron de nuevo a la sala de espera con Ali y nos quedamos platicando, yo estaba completamente nerviosa, no sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal lo que me iba a decir el doctor, en cambio Alicia trataba de tranquilizarme.

- ¡Ana Iero!- Gritó, como si fuera una especie de "madre".- ¡Compórtate o te meteré esa silla por el culo!

Comenzamos a reír y observamos como es que unas señoras nos veían con algo de miedo, nos dio igual y vimos la puerta abrirse, era el doctor, que tenía ya los resultados de los famosos síntomas y la razón por la cual me sentía pésimo cada día. Pasamos a su oficina y me ofreció asiento, me senté y el me miró.

- ¿Cuantos años tiene... señorita Iero?- Preguntó.

- 23...- Respondí, tímidamente.

El negó con la cabeza, como apenado.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Comenzaba a preocuparme, si era algo malo ya había jodido y si no iba a matar al doctor por dramático.

- Le tengo malas noticias... señorita.

Mi corazón se paralizó.

- Le detectamos una enfermedad muy conocida en la sangre... la verdad no sabemos como es que llegó a padecerla pero...

- ¿Que tengo, doctor?- Pregunté, interrumpiéndolo.

- Tiene... Cáncer en la sangre.

Me quedé con los ojos abiertos, me recargué lentamente en el silloncito en el que estaba, me tapé la boca con la mano y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no, no podía ser cierto.

- ¿Es malo, no?- Pregunté con voz quebrada.

- Sí... y por mala suerte... esta enfermedad es terminal.

- ¿Terminal?

- La enfermedad... está acabando con su vida poco a poco, señorita... le estimamos por lo menos una semana de vida.

- No doctor... yo no puedo tener eso... no ahora.

- Lo siento mucho... usted es muy joven y... bueno...- Dijo, prefirió no seguir, ya que me vió en un estado pésimo.

Me tapé los ojos, recargando mis codos contra mis rodillas.

- No hay cura... ¿Cierto?

- No, no la hay.- Pareció apenarse mucho de mi situación, así que se paró a mi lado.- Si me disculpa, tengo que ir, me toca hacer una operación.

- Gracias doctor, muchas gracias.- Murmuré, con una sonrisa, que me costó el alma poner, y abrazándolo.

Salí de ahí y Alicia me vió que no andaba nada bien, me senté con ella en la recepción del hospital. Sin pensarlo dos veces me eché a llorar a sus brazos, diciendo que lo sentía y que no quería dejarla, ella me miraba como si se tratara de algo pésimo, y la verdad, lo era.

- ¿Que pasó?- Preguntaba, pero no obtenía respuesta.- Ana por favor... dime.

- Tengo... tengo Cáncer Alicia.

Ella me miró, desconectada de todo. ¿Como podía ser que de un día para otro eso sucediera? Alicia estaba en shock, no lograba procesar esa información que le acababa de dar y no quería hacerlo... ¿Como? Era su mejor amiga y la única que le había enseñado a valorar la vida... y sin más que nada le decía que iba a morir.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo Cáncer... maldita sea.- Farfullé, de nuevo, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad?

La miré, ella comprendió todo; Iba a perder a su mejor amiga.

- No Ana... ¿Como? Es decir... dios mío...- Se llevó una mano a la boca y yo le tomé la otra.

- Pero no quiero que te pongas así por mi culpa... es decir la vida sigue y...

- Mi vida no sigue si pierdo a una de las personas que más quiero.- Se apresuró a decir.- No lo entiendes... ayer todo iba tan bien... ¡¿Como maldita sea?!. ¡¿Porqué a ti?!. ¡¿Que va a decir Frank?!

- Yo... yo no lo sé, no había pensado en eso...

- No quiero perderte Ana... ¡No quiero!- Gritó, abrazándome.

- Alicia... basta...

- No quiero..- Sollozó, haciendo que me echara a llorar.

- ¿Ves lo que haces?- Le dije, tratando de recuperar el humor.- ¡Me hiciste llorar hija de puta!

- Calla, vamos al departamento.

Reí y fuimos al carro, cada quien pensaba lo que le convenía, Alicia no podía convencerse de que iba a perderme... no podía, no podía meterse a la cabeza que en unos cuantos días todo sería diferente. Yo, por lo contrario, pensaba en como jodidos iba a decirle a Frank, podía decírselo... pero sufriría mucho y no quería verlo así.

Miraba por la vereda, totalmente distraída... ¿Como iba a decirle a Frank lo que tenía?. ¿Tenía que dejarlo para siempre?. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz junto al hombre el cual amaba?

- Hey... llegamos.- Dijo por quinta vez Alicia, desperté y bajamos del coche.

Ví el reloj y era la 1:21, la verdad no imaginaba como había pasado tanto tiempo en el hospital, pero no me importaba. Entramos al departamento de Alicia y ella pasó directo a abrazar a Mikey, que se encontraba ahí con Frank.

- Hola amor.- Saludó sonriente Frank.- ¿Como te fue?

Alicia y yo nos dimos una mirada cómplice, ella cerró los ojos y yo me volví hacia Frank.

- Necesito... hablar contigo a solas...- Musité, sin poder contener el quebramiento de mi voz.

- Mikey... ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?- Preguntó Alicia.

- Vamos, los dejamos solos chicos.

Se fueron de ahí y me senté en el sofá, cabizbaja, Frank se frente a mí en la mesita y me levantó del mentón con sus dedos.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- Frank... primero que nada quiero decirte que te amo con toda mi alma, sin embargo esto... no sé, llegó de repente y...

- ¿Estás embarazada?- Preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza.

- No... Frank, lo que pasa es que...

- ¿Que te dijeron los doctores?

Lo tomé de las manos y las besé, las pegué contra mi mejilla y comencé a llorar.

- Princesa... me estas asustando.

- Yo tengo una enfermedad Frank...- Sollocé, el me escuchaba, atento a todo lo que dijera.- No sé como diablos llegué a tenerla, el doctor no me dijo como... dicen que está acabando con mi vida y que me dan por lo menos una... una semana de vida.- Lo miré, con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Tengo Cáncer Frank.

Pareció caerle un balde de agua fría en la espalda, no esperaba para nada esa respuesta, sin embargo tenía que aceptarla. No podía procesar esa maldita información, al igual que Alicia, se negaba rotundamente a creer que su amada iba a perder la vida y lo iba a dejar así sin más, creyó estar en una maldita pesadilla pero no, estaba despierto.

- No... no mi amor, no es cierto, no puedes estar hablando de verdad...- Parecía frustrarse, al no entender nada.- ¡No, mierda!

Se levantó y apoyó una mano en el sofá, con la otra se cubría sus ojos, totalmente destrozado.

- ¿Porqué?. ¿Porqué ahora que podemos estar juntos... que nos deseamos?- Preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

- No lo sé Frank... no lo sé.

- Princesa...- Dijo, arrodillándose frente a mí.- Dime que es un sueño, dime que es una pesadilla de la cual voy a despertar a tu lado... por favor... no me dejes.

Nos echamos a llorar, lo abrazé con todas mis fuerzas y lloramos hasta que se hizo de tarde, sin poder desahogarnos todavía de lo que teníamos dentro.

- Te amo tanto mi cielo... tanto.- Dijo, pegándome cada vez más a el.

Estábamos en el sofá, los dos estábamos completamente exhaustos de llorar y hastiados por no encontrar una solución a nuestro problema.

- Yo también te amo... pero así es Frank, no podemos hacer otra cosa.

- No digas nada, solo... abrázame. Te necesito.

Lo abrazé y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de tristeza, agonía y amor, terminó a los pocos segundos, ya que tocaron el timbre. Frank me separó de el y nos acomodamos en el sofá, fui a abrir, secándome las lágrimas.

- Hola Ali...- Alcanzó a decir Gee, del otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Ana?. ¿Que haces aquí?. ¿Porqué estas...?

Pasó dentro y vió a Frank, en mi mismo estado.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó, en eso llegaron Alicia y Mikey.

- Oh, hola Gee.- Saludó Mikey.

- ¿Ya le dijiste?- Me preguntó Alicia, susurrando, yo asentí con la cabeza.


	7. CHAPTER 7

**C a p í t u l o 7: **

Tanto Frank como yo no estábamos de muy buen humor para recibir a nadie, aunque en este caso no fuera ninguno de nuestros departamentos, nos despedimos de todos con una disculpa, ya que nos ardían los ojos y nos dolía la cabeza. Caminamos en silencio a través de un parque que quedaba a mitad de camino del departamento de Alicia al mío, Frank me tomó de la mano y nos sentamos en el césped, yo estaba recargada en un árbol y Frank estaba encima de mi estómago, le acaricié la mejilla y el sonrió, la verdad lo necesitaba mucho, demasiado, pero... si me quedaba con el, iba a hacer que mi despedida fuera un tanto difícil para todos.

- Te amo tanto...- Musitó.

- No tanto como yo a tí, enano travieso.- Bromeé, tapándole los ojos.

Me quitó mis manos y me vió, lo amaba demasiado. Demasiado y sin embargo iba a perderlo, perderlo para siempre...

- ¿Vamos al departamento?- Preguntó el.

- La verdad... quiero ordenar un poco el mío...- Susurré, sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

- ¿No quieres que te ayude?

- No, gracias.

- Bueno... nos vemos más tarde.- Susurró, besándome.

Se paró y me ayudó a pararme. No quería hacerle daño a nadie, sin embargo todo estaba planeado ya; alrededor de una semana iba a irme sin excepción alguna y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Lo miré a los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no lloré. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

- Mi cielo... no llores.- Susurró, con la voz quebrada.

- Te prometo que no volveré a llorar... pero es inevitable Frank... inevitable.

Me abrazó y puse mi cabeza entre su cuello y su pecho.

- Te amo, cuídate.- Se despidió y cada uno se marchó a su departamento.

Apenas llegué tomé la laptop y el teléfono, tenía cosas que arreglar antes de que me fuera y Will era una de ellas.

- ¿Aló?. ¿Amy?

- Hola Ana... ¿que se te ofrece?- Preguntó.

- Quiero hablar con Will... ¿Se puede?

- Si, espérame un poco.

Me dejó en la línea hasta que me pasó con Will.

- ¿Ana?

- Hola Will.- Dije, casi en un suspiro.- ¿Como estás?

- Bien... ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Yo... ocupaba hablar contigo... pero si estas ocupado puedo llamar más tarde...- Murmuré, apenada, en verdad no sabía con qué palabras iba a decirle todo... no le iba a decir la verdad, claro que no, menos me saldrían las palabras.

- No estoy ocupado... estoy viendo apenas los capítulos que me mandaste... son geniales, debo admitir que...

- Es... del libro Will... yo...- Tragué saliva, me costaba tanto decirlo.- Renuncio.

- ¿Qué? Ana no... ¿Como? Es decir... ¿Porqué?- Preguntó, yo me sentí raramente mal.

- Es solo que... son asuntos míos... el libro no puede seguir Will, ya no.

- Pero... no ahora, por favor... la editorial está más que molesta por el retraso y...- Parecía frustrarse.- No me hagas esto, por favor.

- No es tan simple...- Susurré, luego levanté mi voz.- No creo poder seguir escribiendo, tengo en otras cosas que pensar, como en mí, en mi salud.

- Siempre piensas en tí y no en los demás. ¿Cierto?- Preguntó, molesto.- Y ahora por tu maldita culpa, todos nos vamos a ir a la mierda.

- No Will... no es así, es solo que...

- Nos vamos a ir a la mierda por tu puto libro, de el dependíamos. Y nos sales con esto, enserio nunca pudiste haber caído tan más bajo.- Mascullaba, la verdad no quería escucharlo, me estaba haciendo daño, mucho daño.- De seguro que tu noviecito de mierda te dijo que dejaras esto. ¿No? Claro, el con su banda haciendo lo que le place ganando dinero fácilmente, y nosotros aquí como perros trabajando día y noche.

- Primero, el no me dijo nada. Segundo, no lo sabía Will, no sabía que dependían de mi libro. Y tercero, deja de decir cosas así, que no sabes como está todo.

- Si te vas, todos vamos a odiarte, pero solo te digo una cosa, ojala y no vuelvas con tu cara arrepentida porque ni en saludarte nos molestaremos.

- Will...

Alcancé a decir, pero me cortó. Lanzé el teléfono al suelo, haciendo que se rompiera. Me estaba sacando yo misma de mis casillas y no sabía que hacer, me estaba frustrando de una manera enorme, comencé a romper todo lo que había sobre la mesa y a patear los muebles hasta dejar el departamento hecho un desastre. Sí, iba a arruinarle la vida a más de 100 gentes y entre ellas estaba Frank.

- Soy una mierda... soy una mierda. ¡Maldita sea!- Grité, furiosa.

Me desplomé sobre el sofá, llorando a más no poder. No podía hacer eso, no podía. Mis amigos del trabajo, incluso mi jefe iban a odiarme... todo se estaba yendo a la mierda y ni siquiera había pasado un maldito día desde que me habían detectado el puto Cáncer. ¿Que importaba mi vida? Solamente quería verlos felices. Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a teclear palabras en mi laptop, mientras las lágrimas cubrían mis mejillas y sollozaba lo que escribía de vez en cuando. Mi vida no podía haber empeorado más que en ese día, y las cosas iban a desplomarse más y más.

- La vida... es como un péndulo.- Susurré, mirando al techo, mientras descansaba mis dedos, parecía una loca.- Viene y va, sube y baja... ¿Puedes detenerla?

Tecleé la ultima palabra y sonreí, en menos de tres horas había terminado ya el libro, pero... ¿Como? Guardé el archivo y pensé en mandárselo por correo a Will, y así lo hice.

Tocaron la puerta y abrí, era Frank. Se quedó en shock al ver mi estado y al ver mi departamento.

- ¿Que... que pasó?- Preguntó, entrando.

- La verdad, no lo sé.

- ¿Porqué?- Volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?- Pregunté, olvidando lo que había dicho e invitándolo a sentarse.

- No es temprano... son las 11.

- ¿Enserio?- Pregunté, viendo el reloj.- Bueno, el tiempo pasa rápido.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo observaba el desastre que había hecho y el me miraba a mí, tratando de saber que me pasaba.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó, después de un rato.

- No.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.

Suspiró y miró al suelo, no sabía que hacer, no sabía que me pasaba y me miraba de soslayo.

- Terminé el libro.- Dije, firmemente.

- ¿Enserio?- Preguntó, con una sonrisa en sus labios. - Sí, hace rato... es solo que...

- ¿Que pasó?

- Renuncié.

- ¿Como?- Preguntó, incrédulo.- Tú amabas trabajar ahí.

- Sí, es solo que... quería acabar con eso ya.

- ¿Porqué princesa?

- Quería...- Mi voz se nubló.- Quería solo pensar en mí y... estar contigo.

Me acerqué a el y lo abrazé, acurrucándome contra su pecho.

- Yo... yo no sé que decir...- Tartamudeó, parecía estar apunto de llorar.

- No digas nada... solo abrázame.

- Te amo...- Susurró, con dulzura.

Nos quedamos ahí, yo veía el suelo y sin poder contenerme me eché a llorar a sus brazos, diciéndole que tenía miedo de perderlo, totalmente descontrolada.

- No quiero perderte Frank... ¡No quiero!

- No lo harás, yo estaré ahí siempre...

- ¡¿Como dices eso?!- Pregunté, parándome, ya sacada de mis casillas.- ¡La enfermedad es Terminal!. ¡Deja de decirme que todo está bien, que esto se va a arreglar porque sé que no es cierto!. ¡Deja de engañarte y decirte a ti mismo que no vas a perderme, porque lo harás!- Dije todo muy rápido, mi respiración se había agitado y el solo me veía, destrozado.- Quiero que sepas que de un día para otro esto puede acabar, trata de no ser tan cuidadoso con cada cosa que hagas, si hay algo que quieras decirme hazlo, porque después de varios días, puedes arrepentirte.

Seguía callado, miró al suelo y yo me arrodillé frente a el.

- Quiero vivir cada día que me queda como si mi vida fuera un cuento de hadas, sin final.- Susurré con dulzura, el sonrió.

- Siento hacerte esto... soy un estúpido.

- Eres mí estúpido.

Sonreímos y nos besamos incontrolablemente, como si necesitáramos eso ya hacia años, metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, tocándome. Lo recosté sobre el sofá y comencé a desabrocharle el pantalón, se lo saqué y se puso arriba mío. Sonrió y le saqué la camisa lentamente, deslizándola por sus brazos hasta tirarla a un lado, me quitó la blusa de un jalón junto con mi pantalón hasta que los dos quedamos completamente desnudos. Me besaba de una manera incontrolable por todo mi cuerpo, se decidió y me separó las piernas, entrando en mí y haciendo que lanzara un gemido de placer, aferré mis manos a su cabello, mientras lo jalaba suavemente, seguimos así un rato hasta que se vino abajo conmigo, rato después. Nos dormimos uno pegado al otro sobre el sofá, sin importarnos que podría venirse, si estábamos juntos podríamos superar todo, incluso esa maldita enfermedad. Sin embargo... había algo que me daba un mal presentimiento, algo que iba a pasar, sin embargo no le tomé mucha importancia, ya que supuse que estaba algo perturbada por pensar tanto en el libro y sin más que hacer, me dormí.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente envuelta en una sábana en mi cama, volteé a todos lados y no ví a Frank, lo llamé y salió del baño, en boxers.

- ¿Como amaneciste, mi amor?- Preguntó, yo sonreí.

- Bien, sin ti a mi lado.- Hice una mueca triste y el se lanzó a besarme.

- Solo fui al baño, es todo...- Susurró, sin poder dejar de besarme.

- Ah... Frank yo... quería hablar contigo.- Musité, pero no me hizo caso.- Quiero que... me prometas algo...- Dije, entre beso y beso.

- Cualquier cosa.

- Quiero que... no haya formalismos entre nosotros.

El dejó de besarme y me vió, sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que... pienses que esto fue solo... pasajero. Que no nos tomamos las cosas tan enserio y que no vas a extrañarme.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó, soltándome.- ¿Como?. ¿Por qué? Mierda... ¡No te entiendo!

Se paró y yo bajé la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que piense que esto fue solo por diversión?. ¿Eso quieres?

Asentí con la cabeza y susurré:

- Sería mejor... nos dolerá menos.

- Tu no entiendes que igual me va a doler... ¿No?- Preguntó y se quedó callado, pareció que se le helaba la sangre.- Quieres... quieres terminar... ¿Verdad?

Mordí mi labio y el suspiró, indignado, hastiado y molesto. Se volteó y se puso una mano en la frente.

- Yo... sería lo mejor Frank...- Susurré, tratando de calmarlo, pero parecía hacer lo contrario.

- ¿Como?. ¡¿Como sería mejor?!. ¡Dímelo maldita sea!- Gritó, pateando los pies de la cama, unas lágrimas estaban ya escapándose por sus ojos, al igual que yo.- ¿No sabes que me destruyes la vida, verdad?


	8. CHAPTER 8

**C a p í t u l o 8: **

Me tapé mis ojos con mis manos, llorando. El me miraba, apunto de hacer lo mismo, estaba furioso, triste y confundido, se sentó al borde de la cama, dándome la espalda.

- Yo... te amo... no sé porqué jodidos tuvo que pasar esto...- Susurró, se puso una mano en la frente y comenzó a llorar.- Si no te hubieras aparecido... tan solo si te hubiera ignorado la primera vez que te ví... no estaríamos en esto.

- No se trata del hubiera Frankie...- Dije, dulcemente acercándome a el.- Sino del presente, yo también te amo, pero no quiero que mi despedida derrumbe la vida de ambos... o más bien... la tuya.

Agaché la cabeza y el me volteó a ver.

- Siento hacerte la vida una mierda... ¿sabes?- Pregunté, sonriendo.- Gracias por aguantarme... por quererme, cuidarme, protegerme... y por amarme.

- Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, mi cielo.- Contestó, abrazándome.- No sé en donde estaría metido ahora si no estuvieras aquí, a mi lado.

Lo abrazé fuertemente y me mordí el labio para evitar llorar, pero fue en vano. Y ahora, me daba cuenta que lo que había pasado con Frank era lo mejor que podía haberme pasado en todo mi tiempo sobre la tierra, abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo... todo eso y más, que estaría eternamente agradecida.

- ¿Que te parece si hoy... vamos con Alicia?- Pregunté, separándome de él y sonriendo.

- Me parece buena idea, pero primero...- Dijo, a mi oído y besándome.

- Vamos... ¿O no te quieres bañar conmigo?

- Mmm...- Pensó unos segundos y nos metimos a bañar.

Desayunamos platicando de cosas triviales y luego nos marchamos al departamento de Alicia, donde supusimos que estaban. Tocamos la puerta y nos abrieron, era Mikey.

- Hola chicos, pasen.- Saludó Mikey, con su típica sonrisa.

- Hola.- Saludé yo, pasando dificultosamente, ya que Frank me tenía abrazada de la cintura y no podíamos dar ni dos pasos.- ¿Y Alicia?

- ¡Ana!- Gritó, saliendo del cuarto, pero se detuvo.- Espera... ¿Recuerdas?

- Claro que recuerdo... así me saludaste el día en que... conocí a Frank.- Musité, sonriendo.

- Sí, demonios.- Soltó, abrazándome, y luego se dirigió hacia Frank.- Oye tu, suéltala, es mía.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Frank, alzando ambas cejas.- Por si no lo sabías, esta señorita es una Iero y no una Simmons.

Todos reímos y asentí con la cabeza.

- No lo dudo, claro que lo es.- Afirmó Mikey.

- Te van a doler los brazos si me sigues abrazando así, no me voy a ir Frank.- Comenté y todos borraron sus sonrisas.- Oh mierda, no debí haber dicho eso... lo siento.

- No, está bien.- Susurró Frank, soltándome.

- ¿Quieren café?- Preguntó Alicia, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Todos asentimos y Alicia y yo fuimos a la cocina para prepararlos.

- No sabes cuanta tristeza me da...- Susurré, mientras estaba sentada en una sillita de ahí.- Tener que dejarlo... aún así amándolo... nunca podré olvidarlo Alicia.

- Deja ya de hablar de eso, harás que llore.

- Es algo... tan raro.- Continué, sin prestarle atención.- Míralo, mira lo que he provocado... ya no es el mismo Ali...

Ambas miramos a Frank, que conversaba con Mikey, pero no estaba al 100 en la plática.

- No has provocado nada, es solo que...

- ¿Crees que deba dejarlo?- Pregunté, ida.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó, con los muy ojos abiertos.

- Eso... dejarlo... sé que sufrirá más pero... demonios debes de ayudarme, mi vida se va a la mierda.

- No Ana, estás loca... ¿Como vas a dejarlo?- Preguntó.

- Eso mismo me pregunto... Alicia... no puedo dejar que me vea morir... no así. Yo no podría verlo y supongo que el tampoco a mí... esto me duele... me duele demasiado.- Murmuré, ella se sentó a mi lado.

- No vas a dejarlo, no puedes Ana, eso sería ser muy egoísta.

- Tienes... tienes razón.- Dije, con la voz ahogada.- No lo haré, demonios.

- ¿Vamos con el café?

- Vamos.

Lo llevamos a la sala y nos sentamos a platicar un rato, riendo de cosas sin sentido hasta que se hizo de tarde y decidimos salir a dar una vuelta.

Alicia y Mikey se acostaron en el pasto y nosotros nos recargamos en el pie de un árbol.

- Mikey... ¿Vamos por unos helados?- Preguntó Alicia, después de un rato.

- Si, vamos.- Contestó Mikey, sonriente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, entonces vimos a dos chicas que se aproximaban a nosotros, que parecían ser fans de MCR.

- Oh dios... es el...- Tartamudeó una, totalmente emocionada.

- Hola...- Saludó otra, totalmente nerviosa.

- Hola chicas.- Saludó Frank, con una sonrisa.

- Queríamos... pedirte... si nos puedes dar un autógrafo...- Balbuceó la primera, yo reí.

- Claro.

Se paró y se quedó con ellas, se sacaron fotos y luego las dos me observaron.

- ¿Ella es tu novia?- Preguntó una de esas chicas.

- Sí.- contestó Frank, sonriendo.

- ¿Y Jamia?- preguntó la otra, pero la primera la codeó.

- Cállate, vámonos.- La reprendió y se dirigió hacia Frank.- Nos vemos…

- Cuídense, adiós.- Se despidió Frank y se sentó conmigo.

Reí y me volteé a otro lado, viendo el cielo.

- ¿No vas a preguntarlo?- Me preguntó Frank, acomodándose en mi hombro.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Quien es Jamia y... eso.

- No, no me importa. Solo me importa que estas aquí conmigo ahora.- Susurré dulcemente, recargando mi cabeza en su cabeza.

- Eres muy linda.- Dijo el, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Te amo Frankie... no sabes cuanto...

Lo miré a los ojos y nos besamos, entonces llegaron Ali y Mikey con los helados, los cuales tomamos y comimos mientras platicábamos. En ese momento me puse a ver el cielo y a pensar en cosas diversas, que me sacaban de la plática. Suspiré y miré a Alicia, que me miraba, junto con los demás.

- ¿Que pasó?- Pregunté.

- Te quedaste ida... pensando.- Explicó Mikey.- Si no te sientes bien... podemos ir a casa.

- Corrección.- Dijo Frank.- Si no se siente bien, podemos ir ella y yo a casa.

Reí y le besé la mejilla.

- No, si me siento bien, no es para tanto.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.- Dijo Alicia, levantándose, seguida por Mikey.

- Adiós.- Nos despedimos Frank y yo a coro y ellos dos se fueron.

Seguimos ahí abrazados sin hacer nada, hasta que decidimos caminar un rato por el parque, por suerte, ya no había tanta gente y el parque estaba desértico.

- Frank...- Susurré, mientras caminábamos, el me volteó a ver.- Yo... estaba pensando en lo que hablamos en la mañana...

Se detuvo y me vió.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó, totalmente sacado del tema.

- Frank... creo que... ¿Porqué no nos damos un... tiempo?

- Un tiempo... ¿Dices?- Preguntó irónicamente, después de un gran silencio, viéndome fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Cuanto¿Un mes?

Algo dentro de mí se quebró y el enseguida lo notó, trató de detenerme pero yo ya me había ido de ahí corriendo.

- Espera... ¡Yo no quise decir eso!- Gritó, persiguiéndome, pero yo no lo escuchaba, solo quería morirme, desaparecer de ahí al instante. Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y pasé rápidamente, traté de cerrar la puerta pero una mano la detuvo.

- Por favor Ana... perdóname.- Suplicaba, del otro lado de la puerta, yo solo le gritaba que se fuera, que no quería volverlo a ver nunca jamás.

Finalmente, dejé de hacer fuerza y caminé rápidamente hacia mi cuarto y, para mi fortuna, me tomó del brazo y me puso frente a el.

- Perdóname, por favor...- Sollozó.

- ¡¿Como pudiste?!- Grité, tratando de zafarme, pero era imposible, me tenía bien agarrada del brazo.- ¡Suéltame!

- Escúchame, por favor... yo no sé porqué dije eso pero es que tu... ¡Tú sales con tus cosas de terminar y me pongo mal! No podría soportar perderte... no así.

- Entonces déjame ir, déjame irme lejos de aquí, lejos de ti... donde no pueda dañarte.

Me vió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No quiero hacerte daño Frank... tu tienes que seguir tu vida...- Sollocé, volteando a otro lado.- Solo déjame aquí, si te vas quiere decir que me amas... si te quedas... todo se va a complicar.

No atinó a decir nada, sus ojos se cerraron y caminó hacia otro lado, tratando de que esa rabia y tristeza dentro de el se esparcieran... pero no podía hacerlo, necesitaba gritar, maldecir... aunque no sirviera de nada.

- Tu no entiendes. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó, desesperado.- Mi vida esta contigo, y estará por siempre.

- No. No estará por siempre.

- Al menos podemos creer eso.- Dijo con una gran ternura, acercándose a mí, tomando mi mentón con esos suaves dedos que me volvían loca.- Vamos a vivir lo que queda... luego nos marcharemos juntos. ¿Quieres?

Me helé. ¿Juntos?. ¿Iba a renunciar a lo que le deparaba el futuro por estar conmigo?. ¿Acaso me amaba tanto?

- No... no...- Negué con la cabeza, el me detuvo, tomando mi mentón de nuevo.

- Solo... solo déjame irme contigo.

- Frank... no digas esas cosas tu no puedes...

- Por favor... por favor.- Suplicó, abrazándome, sentí que me abrazaba fuertemente, como para nunca dejarme ir, los dos rompimos en llanto de nuevo sin poder contenernos.- Solo así podríamos irnos juntos... para siempre.

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles Frankie...- Susurré, con dulzura mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ambos nos habíamos tumbado en el sofá abrazados, haciendo absolutamente nada, viendo que el tiempo se escurría de nuestras manos.- Yo no podría dejar que tu murieras.

- Yo menos.- Repuso el, abrazándome con más fuerza.- Pero es el destino... hay veces en las que pienso que... si hacemos lo que te dije podríamos... estar juntos, sin que el otro se lamente por la perdida de quien ama y...

- Cállate.

- Pero...

- Calla... solo... solo hazme el amor¿quieres?- Pedí, mirándolo a los ojos, el sonrió.


	9. CHAPTER 9

**C a p í t u l o 9: **

Tres días habían pasado después de que Frankie me había hecho esa propuesta y a decir verdad, no estaba muy conforme. Cada día que pasaba salíamos a dar vueltas por la ciudad con Mikey y con Alicia, otras veces con los demás chicos de la banda; Gerard, Bob, Ray, incluso Brian, manager de la banda, pero su propuesta estaba ahí presente, rondando por mis pensamientos ocupándolos casi todo el día.

Y el ultimo día, fuimos a una feria todos los chicos de la banda, Alicia y yo. Nos encontrábamos fuera de la casa del terror, Alicia y yo para nada queríamos entrar, así que estábamos discutiendo con los chicos mientras yo me partía de risa con cada cosa que le decían a Alicia.

- No va a pasar nada, anda Alicia vamos...- Suplicaba Ray.

- Sí, aparte... Mikey va a estar contigo y...- Dijo Frankie, pícaramente y yo reí.- Aunque igual, esta señorita va a tener que entrar conmigo, quiera o no.

- ¿Ah si?- Pregunté, alzando una ceja y en menos de que me diera cuenta, Frankie ya me había levantado en brazos y caminaba hacia la casa mientras yo reía y gritaba que me bajara pero no me hacía caso.

Era una casa antigua, como cualquier otra que según esto, estaba "embrujada". Frank subió unas escaleras casi tropezando ya que no veía bien, cosa que me causaba gracia.

- ¿A donde me llevas?- Pregunté, mirándolo.

- Ya verás... espero que esta maldita casa tenga una habitación con cama porque...

- No tienes remedio. ¿Verdad?- Pregunté, sonriendo.

Rió y caminó por el pasillo, se paro en medio de este y me besó, bajándome.

- Ven.- Dijo, algo divertido, tomándome de la mano y llevándome a un cuarto.

Nos sentamos en el borde de la cama del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Me miró, alzando una ceja y yo lo besé, colgándome de su cuello recostándome encima de el, suspiré, aferrándolo cada vez más a mi cuerpo, entonces me miró, sonriendo malévolamente. Se paró de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación, cosa que a mi me extrañó pero no le di importancia y salí tras el, busqué en todas las habitaciones y nada, la verdad me estaba empezando a dar miedo, miré para abajo de las escaleras y ví una sombra, escuché que abrían una puerta atrás de mí, me volteé y ví otra sombra, entonces ví como es que alguien subía por las escaleras y me pegué a la pared, muerta de miedo, ahogué un grito y caí al piso, totalmente inconciente.

Frank salió de la casa y vió que estaban todos, menos yo.

- ¿Y Ana?- Preguntó.

- ¿No estaba contigo?- Preguntó Mikey.

- Sí pero... creí que ya había salido y...

Se escuchó un grito y a todos se les heló la sangre.

- Ay no...- Musitó Frank.

Entraron todos corriendo a la casa, sobre todo Alicia y Frank, todo estaba oscuro, por lo cual empezaron a preocuparse, los chicos se fueron por la planta baja, mientras Alicia y Frank subían las escaleras. Alicia pisó el primer escalón y se escuchó como si pisara algo líquido, miró abajo y casi se cae hacia atrás cuando vió que era sangre, chorreando del segundo piso. Frank corrió hacia arriba sin importarle nada y entonces me encontró ahí tirada encima de los escalones, con mis mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y mi boca llena de sangre, convulsionando.

Me cargó en brazos y ordenó a Gerard que llamara una ambulancia, me recostó en el sofá y me vió, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Comencé a toser sangre y más sangre al suelo, casi sin poder respirar.

- A... amor...- Susurré, la sangre salía de mi boca y estaba segura de que iba a morir en cualquier momento.

- No digas nada... acuéstate... la ambulancia ya viene.- Contestó, recostándome de nuevo, pero yo me paré.

- No puedo... no puedo respirar.- Sollocé, y era verdad. Me sentía como si estuviera en el infierno sintiendo que me iba cada cinco segundos.- Amor... amor perdóname... perdóname por... todo...

Alcancé a decir, pero caí al sofá, ahora sí, inconciente y con la sangre desbordándose de mi boca. El me tomó de la mano y la apretó fuerte.

- No te puedes ir... no aún... ¡Tenemos que irnos juntos!- Gritó, nadie entendía nada.- Juntos... mi cielo...

No pudo más y se cayó al suelo, sin soltar mi mano, inconciente.

Pero su estado era menos grave que el mío. El no era quien iba a morir.

Nos subieron a ambos a la ambulancia, junto con Mikey y con Alicia, los otros chicos se fueron hacia el hospital en cuanto pudieron, mientras que en nuestras mentes solo pasaba un mismo pensamiento y las mismas preguntas; ¿Como era que estaba el amor de su vida?. ¿Iba a morir?. ¿Iban a poder ser felices por el resto de lo que les sobraba de vida?. ¿Iban a casarse, tener hijos y poder verlos crecer? Hay veces en las que habíamos pensado en no perder la esperanza pero, ya había sido demasiado.

- Lo siento, solo parientes cercanos.- Repitió una enfermera.

- ¡Somos sus amigos maldita sea!. ¡Somos como sus hermanos!- Gritó Gerard, totalmente sacado de quicio.

- Por favor... Mikey haz algo, yo tengo que estar con ella.- Suplicó Alicia, aferrada al pecho de Mikey.

- Están haciendo lo que pueden... mi amor cálmate, todo va a estar bien...- Le decía el, tratando de calmarla porque, si bien sabía el, la próxima en caer podía ser ella.

- ¡Si no me dejan pasar voy a derribar esa maldita puerta y voy a entrar!. ¡Mi amigo y su novia están en peligro!- Gritaba Gerard, Ray y Bob se acercaron para calmarlo y lo llevaron a un sillón de la sala de espera.

- Si ella... si ella llega a morirse, Mikey... no sé que voy a hacer...- Sollozó Alicia, en el hombro de Mikey.

Pasaron unas dos horas angustiantes, la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió y pasó un señor alto, de cabello blanco con algo de barba y anteojos, todos corrieron hacia el.

- ¿Familiares del señor Iero?- Preguntó, todos dijeron que eran sus familiares y luego volvió a preguntar:- Familiares de la señorita...

- Iero.- Se adelantó a decir Alicia, todos la miraron.

- Quiero decirles que... les tengo una noticia buena y una mala.

- ¿Cual es la buena doctor?- Preguntó Ray.

- La buena es que el señor Iero ya está repuesto y puede salir esta misma noche, en cambio la señorita Iero... está grave. Muy grave.

- Dios mío... ¿Que tiene, doctor?. ¿Como está?- Preguntó Gerard, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y pasaba Frank en silla de ruedas acompañado de una enfermera.

- Ella... esta en un estado deplorable, no sabemos cuanto tiempo pueda estar conciente... quizás no pase de esta noche. Su Cáncer ya está muy avanzado...

- ¡Ella no puede morir!- Gritó Frank, mirándolo y todos voltearon a verlo.- No ahora... ¡No!. ¡No creo que en este puto hospital no haya una maldita cura!. ¡Búsquenla por el amor de dios!

Se había echado a llorar ya, Alicia fue a su lado y le tomó la mano, acariciándole el cabello, ellos dos eran los que más estaban sufriendo y nadie podría comprender su dolor.

- Si tan solo... si tan solo no me hubiera ido corriendo.- Lamentó, apretando la mano de Alicia.- No dejes que se me vaya... por favor... no ahora, yo la necesito...

El estado de Frank era muy malo, estaba pálido y sus ojos estaban ya sin color... ¿Y como no estarlo si su amada dependía de un hilo que de un día para otro se podía romper? Ya la verdad, no sabía que pensar.

- ¿Podemos verla, doctor?- Preguntó Ray.

- No lo sé, necesito ver si están en terapia todavía...

- ¿Terapia?- Preguntó Gerard.

- Intensiva.

- Oh dios mío...- Sollozó Frank, tapándose la cara con sus dos manos.

Todos se fueron detrás del doctor mientras el hablaba con una enfermera, iban a pasar pero uno por uno, sugirieron que la primera fuera Alicia, ya que bueno, era mi mejor amiga. Apenas entró al cuarto me vió, blanca como la nieve con mis labios un poco azulados, mis párpados cerrados y luchando por seguir viviendo. Se rompió de inmediato, caminó hacia mi sin poderlo creer todavía. No podía ser, que su mejor amiga estuviera entre la vida y la muerte mientras ella se sentía una simple basura a su lado, sin poder hacer nada.

Tomó mi mano y enseguida las suyas se tornaron heladas, parecía un cadáver.

- Hola...- Saludó, yo, claro no dije nada.- Ana... dios mío... no puedo creerlo.

Acarició mi mano y se esforzó por sonreír, ya que solo quería que en ese instante se la tragara la tierra. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó mi mano contra su mejilla, aún sosteniéndola, sintió que mis dedos empezaban a moverse y me miró, emocionada. Comencé a abrir los ojos y la miré, bueno, al menos no había perdido la vista. Me abrazó y yo sentí como si todos los tubos que tenía en mi piel se me estuvieran encajando uno a uno en mis huesos.

- Ali... Ali... los tubos...- Alcancé a decir, ella se separó de mí rápidamente.

- Lo siento... lo siento...- Se disculpó, yo reí, o al menos eso traté de hacer.- No puedo creerlo...

- Créelo, aún vivo y... aún te voy a joder.

Rió y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, mirándome.

- ¿Que?. ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?

- No... es solo que creyeron que no despertarías... creí que te había perdido...- Susurró, mordiendo su labio.

- No me has perdido. Y deja de... creer esas cosas.- Escupí, me cansaba tanto hablar.- Ahora dime... ¿Como están los chicos?

- Bien... muy bien, preocupados, pero bien.

- ¿Que pasó... con mi Frankie?- Pregunté.

- Se desmayó, está en silla de ruedas pero...

- Que hospital tan más mierda.- Interrumpí y ella rió.

- Sí lo sé, pero dime... ¿Como te sientes tú?

- Siento que el corazón se sale de mi garganta... los tubos me calan hasta los huesos... y siento que soy una servilleta... pero estoy bien.

- Bueno... al menos estas conciente...- Susurró, sonriendo, yo asentí con la cabeza.

- ¡No puede pasar señor, aun no!- Gritó una enfermera, la puerta se abrió y Alicia y yo volteamos a ver quien era rápidamente. Era Frank.


	10. CHAPTER 10

**C a p í t u l o 10: **

- Oh por dios...- Musitó, totalmente en shock.

Me vió de pies a cabeza, no podía ser cierto, no podía estar ahí, casi sin fuerzas sobre esa camilla, apunto de morir.

- Amor...- Dije, entonces pudo notar el quebramiento de mi voz. Avanzó hacia mí y se me quedó viendo, Alicia salió de la habitación junto con la enfermera y sonreí.

- Hola...- Saludé, el siquiera quería darme la palabra.

- No creí que fueras así.- Escupió, fríamente.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunté, la verdad no entendía nada.

- ¿Quien es ese tal Ian?- Preguntó, elevando su voz, yo me quedé con los ojos abiertos.

- El... yo...- Traté de decir pero el negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Me estuviste engañando todo este tiempo?

Miré hacia abajo y lo ví, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces?. ¿Me vas a decir que ese tipo miente? Porque si es así...

- No, el no miente...- Susurré, tratando de calmarlo.- Pero yo no te he engañado, puedo explicártelo.

- Explícaselo a el, el y yo estamos en el mismo estado y...- Tragó saliva, parecía costarle mucho.- Claro... claro ahora lo entiendo.

Yo lo miraba, el sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Por eso querías romper conmigo, no?- Preguntó.- Porqué no lo había pensado antes... eres igual que otras, un día te dicen que te aman y al otro te salen con que no quieren nada contigo y...

- ¿Y también te salen con que están enfermas y se van a morir, no?- Pregunté, irónica, casi llorando.- No es cierto Frank... yo nunca estuve con el, pregúntale a Ali... ella sabe todo, yo era feliz contigo y todo... incluso pensé en...

- ¿En...?

- Dejarte... irme lejos de aquí sin despedirme... sin decir adiós, solo... solo yéndome.- Expliqué, con una gran amargura.- Pero no pude, porque supe que si lo hacía iba a devolverme al siguiente día, no podría vivir sin tí, no podría vivir sin tus caricias, sin tus abrazos... sin tus... besos...

- Si tanto me amas... ¿Porqué estuviste con el?- Preguntó, yo suspiré, hastiada.

- No estuve con el, el y yo siquiera nos hablábamos. Y cuando te conocí... mandé todo al infierno, incluso traté de contactarlo para decirle que entre el y yo no había nada pero...- Suspiré, ya no podía hacer nada, ya no podía hacerlo entender.- Si me crees bien, si no... puedes irte. No voy a obligarte a estar conmigo, mírame... soy un desastre, así que mejor vete ya...

- Pero...

- Yo no sé que voy a hacer después, si voy a morir o no, tu sabes... tu sabes que debes de hacer Frankie... mi Frankie...- Murmuré, mirando a otro lado, el me tomó del mentón y me volteó hacia el.

- Te creo, te creo y... lo siento, perdóname, soy un imbécil.

- ¿Porqué ahora Frankie?- Pregunté, viéndolo a los ojos.- Ahora que te amo y que tengo miedo a perderte, a no ser nada más que un recuerdo... un recuerdo olvidado, solo una triste canción olvidada...

- Serías mi triste canción olvidada, entonces.- Repuso, sonriendo y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.- Yo nunca te olvidaré, nunca. Y si llego a hacerlo tendría a Mikey, Alicia y los demás chicos, que revivirían igual tu pasado y... me harían recordar que viví junto a tí, algo más que amor.

Mis ojos se desbordaron de lágrimas y lo abracé, diciéndole que lo amaba y abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte para sentirlo conmigo, para sentir los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse?- Preguntó, sin dejar de abrazarme.

Lo separé de mí y lo ví, agaché la cabeza y asentí lentamente.

- ¿Y que decidiste?

- Yo... está bien Frankie... vamos a hacerlo.- Confirmé, el sonrió y me besó.

Decidimos no decirle nada a nadie, o nos detendrían y era seguro, lo haríamos afuera del hospital, en un área donde casi no iba nadie y era para los pacientes nada más, sería a la media noche y nos aseguramos de que los chicos no fueran a llegar en pleno acto, o meterían a Frank en un manicomio y a mí pues...

Me sacó en una silla de ruedas, no sin antes asegurarme de tomar su celular, ya que iba a ocuparlo después.

- ¿Estás seguro de que... debemos hacer esto?- Pregunté, mientras el se sentaba en el pasto.

- Si queremos estar juntos... ahora ven conmigo.- Dijo, extendiéndome un brazo, tomé su mano y caí al pasto con los ojos cerrados, boca arriba.

El me abrazó y me puso frente a frente con el, quitó un poco de cabello de mi frente y sonrió, besándome en los labios.

- ¿Que debo hacer?- Pregunté, viéndolo, el sacó dos jeringas de su bolsillo.

- Son... jeringas con morfina... suficiente para que nuestro corazón se detenga en cinco minutos.- Susurró, no quería hacer tanto ruido.

- Mmm...- Dudé un poco, pero asentí con la cabeza.- De acuerdo, tu toma esta y dame la otra.

Me dió una jeringa y se la quiso encajar pero lo detuve.

- Espera, aún no.- Susurré, sonriendo.- Tú me la encajarás a mí y yo a tí... ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó, algo inseguro.

- Sí... a la cuenta de tres...- Dije, tomando aire.- Una... dos... tres.

Sentí un intenso dolor en mi pierna izquierda y miré a Frankie, sonriendo.

- Ahora... sigo yo.- Musité, con un hilo de voz, la sostuve fuerte y le pedí que cerrara los ojos. Los míos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y lo abrazé.- Perdóname.

Esperó sentir la aguja entrando en su pierna, al igual que yo, pero no fue así, extrañado, me separó de el y vió que estaba encajada en mi muñeca.

- ¡¿Que hiciste?!- Preguntó, histérico. La sacó de mi muñeca pero había sido demasiado tarde, la morfina había pasado a mis venas y era solo cuestión de segundos para que mi vida acabara.

- Lo siento...- Susurré, sonriendo, aunque me costara la vida hacerlo.- Te... amo.

- No... no... ¡Eres una estúpida!. ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!- Preguntó, ya estaba llorando.

- Sonríe, yo te estaré esperando, mi cielo.- Me despedí, cerré mis ojos y se le paró el corazón, no aún no había muerto.- Ve a mi habitación del hospital... toma las cartas que están dentro el jarrón y nunca olvides que ayer, viviste junto a mí... algo más que amor.

- No... no... no te vas a ir aún... por favor...- Suplicó.- ¡No te vayas!

Pero mis oídos dejaron de mandarme señal al cerebro, mi corazón dejó de latir y mi piel empalideció.

- Te amo, mi amor... mi cielo, mi corazón...- Sollozó, abrazando a mi cuerpo, ya sin vida.

Me recostó sobre el pasto, acomodándome el cabello sin que las lágrimas dejaran de caer de sus ojos, en mis manos colocó una rosa y las juntó, besó mis labios tiernamente y se secó las lágrimas. Ya no había nada por hacer.

Caminó en un silencio abrumante y con unos pasos tambaleantes hacia mi habitación, tomó el jarrón y lo aventó al suelo, haciendo demasiado ruido y cortándose, pero no le importaba. Vió varias cartas, una era para Alicia, otra para Mikey, una para Gerard y otra para él, en la cual venía escrito en el sobre; _"Para mi amor, el chico del otro lado de la línea"_. Rió y la desdobló, sacando un papel de ella con perfume, mi perfume.

_"Veo que has recibido mi carta, mi amor. _

Voy a pedirte que por favor no hagas estupideces, que continúes tu vida. Ahora muy seguramente mi cuerpo yace en el jardín de afuera... ¿No? Ahora sé que todo lo que hiciste por mí significaba algo más que amor, desde la vez en que te me quedaste viendo... cuando te dije enano por primera vez... ¿Lo recuerdas? Y cuando fuimos a tu departamento a ver la película, sin duda esa película fue la mejor que había visto en toda mi vida, sobre todo por el final" 

El rió y negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, continuó leyendo;

_"Y me di cuenta en esa misma noche que te amaba con locura y que no quería perderte, míranos ahora... el tiempo pasó, aunque fuera solo una semana, fue la mejor semana de toda mi vida. Supongo que no has olvidado la técnica que me dabas antes de que yo me pusiera a escribir... ¿Verdad? _

Frankie... mi querido y adorado Frankie... quiero que conserves esta carta hasta el resto de tus días, recuerda siempre que estaré ahí contigo, solamente háblame y yo iré. Aunque no suene fácil, batiré cielo, mar y tierra para poderte encontrar. Cuando esté contigo sentirás que unos brazos van a rodearte por la cintura, no te asustes, es sólo que... tienes un culo muy tentador.

Sin embargo, tuve que irme ya... y, que daría por estar contigo en este momento, abrazándote y besándote... lástima que no se puede. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Por favor toma mi celular y llama a Will, dile que le dejé Rose Roll y que hay Ana para el rato, que solo me llame. Cuéntale todo lo que pasó y dile que por favor, sea discreto. Y si vas a enterrarme, solo hazlo como creas que me gustaría que lo hicieran; no tan hondo y con una foto tuya a mi lado... ¿Sí?

Creo que es todo, no olvides que te amo y que te deseo, ten en mente que ha llegado la hora de que andes tu camino ya sin mí y no llores, vuélvete a enamorar... me gustaría verte sonreír de nuevo.

Te mando millones y millones de besos, y quiero que sepas, que la parte más difícil de esto... fue dejarte.

Tu amor por siempre, Ana" 

Pegó el papel a su pecho y se echó a llorar en mi cama, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había hecho... si tan solo no me hubiera propuesto nada... si tan solo no me hubiera encajado esa jeringa... si tan solo... no me hubiera conocido...

El velorio fue lo más doloroso que pudo haber sentido Alicia en toda su vida, ahí estaban todos, y por decir todos solo digo a los chicos de la banda; Bob, Ray, Mikey, Gerard y Frankie, que estaba de lo más triste, pero sonreía, sonreía porque me lo había prometido y lo haría, a pesar de que todas las noches después de ese día me recordaba y ansiaba, con muchas ganas, la muerte, para estar conmigo.

- ¿Algo que quieran decir?- Preguntó el sacerdote.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Alicia lloraba en el pecho de Mikey y todos miraban mi ataúd, no parecía ser que, después de una vida sana, esa chica terminara en ese estado, y peor aún, la chica de un buen hombre que ansiaba con hartas ganas casarse con ella, tener un montón de hijos y... que sé yo, envejecer juntos hasta el final...

Pero... ¿Que clase de final era _éste_?


End file.
